Charm
by Nikholas F. Toledo Zu
Summary: -Elf- Where Hizuri Kuu gives unsolicited love advise to a rocker yarou over drinks. Ignorance truly is bliss.
1. Chapter 1

"You gave me the wrong box!"

Kuu Hizuri looked up from the heart-shaped ruby, surprised to hear his thoughts echoed at the other end of the counter.

"I didn't ask for earrings," the blond youth fairly snarled at the attendant as he flicked open the blue velvet box. "I commissioned a bracelet charm. Where is it?"

The boy, either knowingly or unwittingly, was making a spectacle of himself. There were not many customers inside the upscale jewelry shop, but the wealthy few that were there could not help but be intrigued by the commotion that was currently taking place. The princely face that graced half the billboards all over Tokyo was twisted in a forbidding scowl and was being very vocal about his displeasure over some missing trinket .

"Pardon the intrusion," Kuu smoothly insinuated himself into the conversation and sent a reassuring smile at the girl. "I believe I could be of some help."

"What do you want?" The young man's brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"It seems that we share the same predicament." He explained genially, raising a hand to indicate the pair of diamonds sitting in an identical box, "Those look suspiciously like my wife's Christmas present."

The box containing the earrings was suddenly in his hand even before he finished his statement.

"Gomen! Gomen!" The attendant bowed low thrice in rapid succession - the last one brought her forehead frightfully close to hitting the counter-top. "Gomen, Hizuri-san! We deeply apologize for the mix-up."

"No harm done, so it's okay," Kuu said, patting her shoulder as he pocketed the earrings. "I would also like to extend my gratitude to this honest gentleman here."

The 'gentleman' snorted indelicately and dared to give him a once-over that was nothing short of derogatory. "Seriously, I don't understand how ANYONE could possibly mistake me for this old man."

"And here I was being polite." He raised a leveling eyebrow the impertinent boy. "Though I, myself, cannot fathom how this rocker-yarou can even begin to compare to me."

"Rocker-yarou?!" The miscreant fairly sputtered in anger, "I'll have you know: my latest single topped the Oricon charts!"

"Well, this 'old man' just happened to be the best actor Japan has to offer the world!"

The attendant whimpered, fervently wishing she was somewhere else. The enraptured audience was more than happy to follow the live drama to its conclusion.

"Hah! I'd like to see you prove-"

A rumbling sound, not unlike that of an old car engine, cut off the rest of that statement. The rocker-yarou was left speechless, but Kuu could practically hear the gears in his bottle-bleached blond head shift and click into place. He could tell when the young man finally recognized him the moment his left eye twitched.

"Not until after dinner." Kuu cleared his throat and declared as he pushed off the counter. "And you're buying."

"Wha-what?!" A look of comical horror flitted across the young man's face at being told to feed Japan's bottomless pit. "The hell I will!"

"Of course you would." He held up his hand, a heart-shaped ruby charm winked between his forefinger and thumb. "Unless you don't want your little heart back..."

***

Kuu found it hard to hold on to his anger, especially with a full stomach. It simmered down somewhere between the last entree of a seven-course meal and the second serving of dessert. The sugar helped to soothe tempers and bruised egos.

He realized that he had a lot in common with the young man. He smirked at the memory. Ah, yes - he was just as overbearing, overconfident and arrogant when he was around the same age. By the time he decided to buy drinks, Kuu had somewhat graduated from calling him 'rocker-yarou' to 'boy' in his head.

"So, what do we drink to this time?" the boy asked as he poured each of them another glassful. "Other than your beautiful wife and your estranged son"

Remembering the ruby charm he held for ransom, Kuu fished it out of his pockets and placed it on the table. "How about a toast to the girl you'll be giving your heart to?"

His statement hung in the air; the weight of his words echoed painfully in the silence that stretched far too long for comfort.

"Let's not," his companion tersely bit out. "It would be a waste of good alcohol."

"My apologies if I presumed too much."

The young man downed his drink before continuing. "This type of industry is never kind to personal attachments. Besides, I'm still young," he declared, spreading his arms wide. "There's a lot of me to go around. Why bother tying myself down to one girl?"

"Narcissistic, yes," Kuu said, unable to keep the disappointment from coloring his voice. "But I never figured you to be the type to have groupies."

"Hey, at least THEY want me!" the boy countered defensively, bringing the glass down sharply against the tabletop. "She's not exactly my biggest fan, you know." Shoulders slumped in defeat, he sighed, his white-knuckled grip on the glass easing a bit. "Well, she used to be. But that feels like a lifetime ago."

"What happened?"

"The usual drama story." Bitterness dripped from his tone as he sing-songed, "Boy meets girl. Girl loves boy. Boy uses girl. Girl finds out. Boy dumps girl... No, wait, that's wrong." His face screwed up in a self-deprecating smirk. "I never dumped her. She walked out on me."

"Sounds like she got smart," Kuu stated, but not unkindly.

"Yeah. She did." The boy took out a platinum bracelet and attached the heart charm, along with the other two dangling from the chain. "And I'm an idiot for wanting her back."

Kuu raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry. He was fairly surprised to find the boy more than ready to elaborate on his story regarding the trinket.

"The clover originally came with the bracelet. I wanted to give her something for good luck on her 17th birthday."

"How long ago was this?"

"Two years ago."

Kuu did not even bother to comment.

"She's not exactly all-smiles whenever I drop by for a visit! I just didn't want to cause trouble for her on her special day." The boy hedged... and failed spectacularly.

Kuu snorted and called it out as he saw it: "You chickened out."

"OK. Fine." The boy scowlingly confirmed, "I chickened out."

"When did you get her this one?" Kuu pointed at the diamond star in the middle.

"She won an award for her debut movie last year." He smiled with pride as he touched the sparkling stone. "I had this star charm made back then."

"Didn't you ever TRY giving her the bracelet?" The situation was not so much as pitiful as it was exasperating.

"Of course!" He took another swig from his glass. "Made damn sure she gets it on her birthday by courier. I even personally delivered her gift right at her doorstep-"

"Wait. You're not making sense." Kuu frowned at the younger man as he backtracked through the story. "I thought you had it delivered by courier."

"I did."

"Then, you're telling me you were there in person."

"I was."

Kuu gaped at him uncomprehendingly and solemnly declared, "I think you're too drunk to tell this story."

"No, I'm not. I paid the messenger 5000 yen to lend me his overalls and helmet."

Kuu was laughing so hard at the boy's statement that he doubled over, clutching his stomach, eyes tearing with mirth.

"Here's to you, boy," he said as he finally sobered up and managed to lift his glass in mock salute. "You are one crazy piece of work."

"Well, it wasn't so funny anymore when she sent the gift back by courier the next day." The boy frowned at the memory, tossing back a mouthful of alcohol to drown out the bitterness. "It was unopened. But she did stick a pink memo note to it."

"What did it say?"

"Quit being a coward."

"And when do you plan to take that good advice and start growing a spine?" Kuu gestured at the heart-shaped ruby, "This ought to mean something, right?"

"It's her birthday tomorrow." The young man took a deep steadying breath. "I figured I might as well make up for all the years I've missed."

"From what you've told me, it won't be easy."

"I know." The boy's smile was a strange mix of confidence and dread. "But she's worth it. The view from the top isn't that great without someone to share it with."

Kuu figured the idiot still got a long way to go, but at least got his priorities straightened out. He finally raised his glass in a toast: "To second chances."

Shou lifted his scotch and silently agreed. _'May it not be too late.'_


	2. Chapter 2

'It's good to be back,' Kuu thought to himself as he made his way through the foyer of his old home.

It was a traditional Japanese house, around half-a-century old, willed to him by his late grandfather. He and Julie refused to sell the property even when they settled in the States. Instead, it served as a vacation home when they were in Japan.

Then, half a year ago, they presented the house as a wedding gift to their son when they discovered that their new 'daughter' hailed from Kyoto. His son had the place renovated and was able to move in with his wife all within the span of three months.

The tatami felt good against his bare feet, and the smooth wood of the engawa was still warm from the heat of the afternoon sun. He sat down and admired the small man-made lake next to the ancient sakura tree. A wooden bridge spanned its width, leading to the winding pathway through the flower gardens and back to the house.

He felt, rather than heard, someone approach, and looked up to see his son holding out a can of beer.

"I placed your luggage in the upstairs guest room. Mom's taking a nap. Must be the jet lag."

Kuu nodded his thanks before popping the can open. "By the way, I like what you did to the old place."

"Thanks." Kuon smiled proudly, eyes scanning the landscape. "It was a big decision to leave Tokyo, but we really like it here."

"So, when can I expect my first grandchild?" Kuu asked, taking a deep draught of the cool drink.

"We haven't even gone public with our marriage and you want a grandchild?"

His son yelped in pain when Kuu saw it fit to reward him with a sharp flick on the forehead for the lame comment.

"Wrong answer." With a finger poised over his son's forehead, Kuu tried again, "You do plan to have children, right?"

Kuon was quick to slap a hand over his forehead for protection and argued, "Of course! But I'd rather you quit nagging us about it."

"That reminds me: I need to check on my beloved daughter!" Kuu stood up and brushed the seat of his jeans.

His son almost choked on his drink, "Will you stop calling her that?! You make it sound as if I'm guilty of incest."

"She married into our family - so, technically, she is my daughter," Kuu explained, surprised that his son still had a very American mindset when it comes to such things.

The younger man sighed in defeat and nodded towards the direction of the kitchen, "She's been slaving over dinner since I picked you guys up at the airport."

"Stay here." Kuu smirked over his shoulder at his son's mutinous look. "Last I heard, she banned you from the kitchen."

His son looked away, but not before Kuu spied the embarrassed flush that colored his cheeks, "Fine, I'll be watching TV in the den. Call me when dinner's ready."

Kuu whistled happily as he stalked through the walkway that connected the dining area and the kitchen.

"Hizashiburi, Kyouko-chan!" he cheerfully called out as he shouldered pass the dividing curtain.

The raven-haired beauty glanced up from the dessert tray and smiled brilliantly. "Otousan!"

Kuu warmly returned Kyouko's welcoming hug. When they parted, he scowled mockingly and continued in a serious tone. "My dear, when do you plan to make an honest man out of my son?"

"I already married him, didn't I?" she retorted, waggling her fingers to show-off her wedding band.

"Well, WE know that. Any other time, that ring is on a chain around your neck." Kuu casually filched a mochi from the tray and decimated it in two bites. "The question is: When will the world know that you two are shacking up? Legally."

"The people who are supposed to know ARE in the know," Kyouko replied evasively as she resumed her chopping. "That ought to be enough. For now."

"Those who attended the dinner party? But they hardly numbered a dozen! You can't possibly be-" He was about to argue his case when he spied a familiar-looking bracelet on the kitchen counter.

He barely realized that he had moved until he was holding the trinket in his hands. The platinum chain was cool under his fingertips, the precious stones seem to sparkle more brightly, as if coaxing a half-forgetten memory to the forefront of his mind.

_"I never dumped her. She walked out on me."_

_"Sounds like she got smart," Kuu stated, but not unkindly._

_"Yeah. She did." The boy took out a platinum bracelet and attached the heart charm, along with the other two dangling from the chain. "And I'm an idiot for wanting her back."_

"Kyouko-chan," his voice sounded far away and foreign even to his own ears, "Did the person who gave you this also knows?"

"Of course." Her smile, though sweet, was weighed down by memories. "It was after all a wedding present."

***

Kuu always deferred to the school of thought that one can never think clearly on an empty stomach. Hence, he had to temper his curiosity and sat through the longest dinner of his life. His son accepted his seemingly innocent invite for an after-dinner walk, leaving the two women to catch up and plan their outing for the weekend.

They made their way through the gardens, down the path towards the small lake, and finally parked themselves on the bridge overlooking the water. He reached into his shirt pocket for a box of cigarette, offered one to his son, which was politely refused. He lit a stick, took a deep long drag and exhaled a smoky stream into the stifling night air.

"Did you know that Fuwa Shou, was in love with your wife?" He started without preamble, eyes trained on his son's face.

Kuon's gaze narrow from beyond the haze. "Yes"

"Well, I sure as hell didn't." He recalled the incident a year ago, of how he met the singer and even empathized with the poor schmuck who wanted desperately to win his girl back. "If I knew he was talking about Kyouko-chan, I don't think I would've been so."

"Yes, you would." Kuon cut him off, exonerating him from the guilt. "Because you're fair that way."

He winced at the truth in his words. The very thought of having given unsolicited advise to his son's love-rival was almost enough to cause him indigestion.

"He was her first love." His son continued, "When he discarded her, it was no surprise that she hated him with the same passion"

"You were jealous?" It sounded more of a statement than a question, voiced at the end of a smoky exhale.

"Of course." Kuon bit out a short laugh, "Love or hate, whatever she felt for him, consumed her. The lukewarm feelings she had for me simply paled in comparison"

"I don't think that's a fair comparison." Kuu argued, remembering his first impression of Kyouko and her steadfast loyalty to 'Tsuruga Ren'. "Her feelings for you were anything but 'lukewarm' even back then."

"She had me on a pedestal. But he was her watermark - the one she would measure herself against time and time again." Kuon scowled, and Kuu knew there was a vein of deep-seated regret that had been left untouched for a long time. Memories assailed him, sentiments of the other person who sought to take back what he lost.

_"But she's worth it. The view from the top isn't that great without someone to share it with."_

_Kuu figured the idiot still got a long way to go, but at least got his priorities straightened out. He finally raised his glass in a toast: "To second chances"_

"Sometimes, it doesn't really matter who loved her more - you or Fuwa." Kuu contemplated the burning end of the stick dangling between his fingers. "In the end, it was only her choice that truly counted."

"Whether she knew it or not, Fuwa Shou wrote and sang those songs, for HER. While I, on the other hand, could not even begin to describe how much I feel for her." Kuon turned towards the house, his eyes tracing the silhouette of his wife on the windows. "There are simply no words."

"So, if my advice emboldened him, made him be more forthright about his feelings, communicating them through his songs, would you forgive me?"

"Yes." Kuon smiled with quiet gravity, "Because despite all that, she still chose me in the end."

"And had it been otherwise?" Kuu asked, his Italian sole grinding out the dying light of his cigarette against the wooden plank.

"Then I would have raged against Fate itself and won her back."


End file.
